


My little meow meow fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Foot Fetish, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pet Names, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Same writer of:Blob ficSlug DreamBirdnapPizza fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous, Weird fics





	My little meow meow fic

“George please let me make it up to you” pleaded Dream. Since he knew he messed today by crossing George boundary.

George took a moment to think about it. It was different thing he never seen Dream say after crossing his boundary.

“You want to make it up to me my little meow meow?~” purred George as he pulled Dream from the collar of his shirt close to his face.

It made Dream gulp hard from the action but only turned on. 

“Yeah I wanna make it up to you” cooed Dream as he wrapped his hands around George neck, hoping it will spark something.

George already knew what he wants from Dream so he removed Dream’s arms and got up to get a box from the cabinet. He went to his cabinet and brought a blue box with a label on it ‘my little meow meow’. He pulled something from box and placed it in his pocket.

“I hope you are prepped because you owe me a lot” as he gave Dream a sharp look as to insinuate that he’s a in big trouble.

“Yeah I already prepped from after last night in the shower” giggled Dream since he didn’t expect to have such out come today.

The box was handed to Dream to get himself ready of some sort. As Dream took the box and left to his own room to prepare himself, George was just thinking about how Dream will look like with the stuff from the box.

Dream took a deep breath because he was never given something by George to dress or use before sex. It’s a new change but maybe a nice one who knows. 

As he opened the box he found cat ears, muzzle, collar, cat butt plug, knee highs, band aids, some candy along with some flavored lube.

He felt weirded out because he never seen George into this stuff. He’s usual fine with the regular sex, but this hit him different.

He promised to make it up to him so he can’t back out. He picked the cat ears on put them on and looked at himself thinking ‘is this what he’s into or am I just a pervert’ feeling neglected about it.

He removed all his cloth but decided to send George a message asking wether he can wear at least a hoodie on. He started now by picking up the lube, he picked the strawberry flavored one.

As he poured a generous amount on his hand. He pushed one finger in moving it around to stretch it. He kept looking at the cat tail butt plug, it felt odd because the design not what he is used to.

He started to put his second finger in, he started to try to relax him self. He started to touch his nipples and circulate his finger around it, making himself whimper. He inserted his third finger in as he felt a bit impatient he pulled his fingers out, he pulled the cat tail butt plug from the box and pushed it slowly in.

Dream brought out the knee highs from the box and started to put them on. They did once do a ‘house wife’ one but it was George wearing an apron and naked under it, having to now dress up felt weird to him.

He went to look over his phone wether he is allowed or not to wear a hoodie. He read the text he was allowed so he wore it straight away, he started then to put the collar on along with muzzle.

Dream started to walk to George room feeling embarrassed, feeling his body exposed. He started to sit on fours front his foot and knocked on the door.

“Is that you my little kitten?~” called George as he walked to the door to open. He looked at Dream who was on fours but holding with one arm the jacket down.

He picked the handle of the leash up, as Dream kept looking at him walking to the bed and sitting down.

“Are you sure this is what you want George?” Since dream was still not liking the whole cat idea but he can’t complain since he said he wants to make it up him.

George grabbed the whip from the table stand and looked at him. “But Dream, little kittens don’t speak do they?” George said looking at lowly at him.

“Fine..” mumbled Dream though didn’t like the pet play idea.

George slapped the whip on his exposed thighs. “AH” Dream shouted, he felt sharp pain and feeling his thighs throbbing from pain.

“My little meow meow, you’re being disobedient. Now let me hear your answer, what do little kittens say?” Smirked George giving him a devilish look.

Dream knew what he wanted but didn’t like it, but he snapped from it since he is doing it for George. “M-meow” meowed Dream.

George leaned down and grabbed Dream face, making a clack noise from the muzzle. He started to give him some petting.

“Good kitten, did I scare you? I’m sorry~” praised George as he proceeded to show him some comfort.

He patted a area beside him on the bed. “Come up here”.

Dream walked on his fours to the bed and started to climb the bed. Dream flopped on the bed, George slapped his ass making him flinch.

George sat himself on the bed properly, and yanked Dream from the leash. “Come closer now~” George commanded.

George got something from his hoodie pocket it looked like a remote of some sort of a vibrator. Dream knew where this is going, George pressed the button to medium making Dream squish his legs together.

“Come on Dream or do you want to be punished?” Warned George.

Dream started to crawl his way and rested his head against George thigh. ‘Why am I hard if we didn’t even do anything?’ Though dream to himself.

“You always liked doing everything your own way. Don’t you, Dream?” George mocked Dream, knowing it will turn him on.

“Who said you can be hard?” Noted George. Dream looked up at him. George removed the muzzle off him “Are you you in heat? You can suck me off~” teased George.

Dream started to lap over with his tongue over George briefs.

“Don’t use you hands or you will be punished~” 

Dream kept leaping his tongue on George breifs making George feel turned on. ‘His tongue feels so warm.’ Thought George.

Dream tugged and pulled on George briefs down only for George to pause him. George called Sapnap. “Sapnap our little kitten is in heat do you wanna see him?~ we can face time” said George.

Dream started to panic hoping Sapnap would say no.

“Is he wearing anything?~” giggled Sapnap.

“Yeah a hoodie and knee highs~ you should see him~” noted George as he opened the camera to show Sapnap.

“Come on dreamy~” teased Sapnap knowing Dream likes being starred at by multiple people.

George placed the phone a phone stand for Sapnap to be able to see everything.

Dream started to give small licks to George cock making it to twitch. He started to place his mouth around the head and start sucking him, he was going slow at first to adjust. 

Sapnap started to palm himself while watching Dream sucking George off. There were slurping and sucking noises, George pushed Dream head down harshly. Making Dream pull out to gasp for air huffing a bit, as he caught some air he got back to sucking him off again.

George can feel himself close to coming but letting Dream keep sucking him off until he came deep down throat his throat with out a warning, almost making him choke.

“That’s my little good kitten~” as he started to pet his head with a grin.

“That’s all I haven’t cum yet” complained Sapnap.

“Maybe I should give our little meow meow some treat for being obident, what do you say?~” teased George.

“meow..” Dream meowed lowly malign Sapnap laugh hard.

“So what does my little kitten want to do?~ hm” hummed George waiting for a response only to be pushed on his back. Dream sat over George lap looking at him.

“George... you know you will get punished.., for being bad!” Responded Dream, making George face red and only for sapnap stare at them excited to see where it’s going.

‘This isn’t going as planned but how am I gonna stop him’ he complained to himself.

Dream bit George lower lip and looked at him in the eyes as he did it and then proceeded it to kiss him, George wrapped his hand around his waist and deepened the kiss.

As they were kissing George flipped their position. They both pulled from kiss to breath, and Dream whimpered looking at George.

“George... take the tail out...” Dream said hoping he will the vibration was annoying him now.

“Okay” he pulled it out making him flinch a bit.

The vibrator made a clang noise as it fallen to the floor, Dream put his hands on George besides and squeezed a bit and started to slide his arms upward.

“I feel empty... fill me up George..” whined Dream.

George felt struck his face was a shade of red now from that sentence. 

“Hurry up George put it in, give the fuck head what he wants” complained Sapnap since he was getting impatient.

George lubed himself up and fit himself inside of Dream ‘it’s loos from the tail’ he said to himself.

He thrusted into him to start build a pace, Sapnap joining them at it.

“AHHHG! haaaa~ ah-“ Dream was moaning from all the thrusting. 

George was thrusting rapidly and then knottiest the sudden expression change to pleasure from Dream, apparently he found Dream prostate.

He kept trying to hit the same spot making Dream become a moaning mess. 

“I-im cloooose~ hng-“ slurred Dream.

“I’m close too kitten~” moaned George.

He moved his hand to jerk Dream with him, they all came together at the same time.

They all were catching up to their breath from the after breath.

“That was wild, so what’s with the cat ears and the kitten calling” asked Sapnap curious on who’s idea with this.

The other two laughed it off making Sapnap only ask them what’s wrong with the question. George left the call to clean Dream up. They ended up cuddling the rest of the day.

The following day came, George walk up to a surprise. The under of his blanket looked like there is a bump, when he removed it he was shocked yet surprised.

Dream was naked only with cat ears, collar and the cat tail butt plug on him nothing else covering him. There were also band aids covering his nipples, it was something different for George not used to seeing Dream like this all excited from the very morning.

Dream jingled the bell on the collar and meowed at George wanting to see his reaction. 

George was red his face was saying it all.

“What does master want?~” teased Dream as he dragged his hand against George chest.

Dream wasn’t phased by it, but George was all embarrassed.

Dream started to take George cloth off, to join him in this.

“I’m gonna clean you up master~” teased Dream as he brought George feet up close his cheek rubbing against it.

Dream started to lick the under of George foot, as slowly gliding his tongue against and between his toes. He started to suck on eat toe making George only whimper, Dream began to lick the calf of his leg and then going to the shin.

After he finished licking the first leg he started licking the other leg.

George opened his mouth “w-what are you doing exactly?” Stuttered George.

“Cleaning you~” grinned Dream as he lowered his head to the George groin.

George face flushed as he saw him lick, he covered his face. Dream moved his face to removed George hands away from his face to see him. He placed a kiss on his forehead and went back to licking him.

He started to lick around the waist and the v-line. He then started to lick the inside of his belly button making George flinch and grab onto Dream hair.

Dream swirled his tongue there watching George reaction. He moves George hand away to pull away to breath. After he caught he breath he started to lick his stomach and chest, he moved to the nipples and circle motion his tongue on one of them.

It make George squeak as he moved to the other nipple. George noticed Dream sat him self properly and sat on his stomach.

Dream grabbed both of George’s hands and started to suck on each finger. He then started to lap his tongue over the palm of his hands together.

George started to anxious as Dream started to lick his arms, it was making him whimper and make noises. Dream bent down to lick the George armpit making him gasp and flinch at the sudden action.

He started to lick the collar bone and the neck, making him groan. Dream started to lick George right ear licking the ear helix and the triangular fossa. He then dragged his tongue to canal and started to move his tongue inside there. George greased his nail onto Dream arms it was weird to him he was never locked there making him squirm under him.

Dream pulled away to look at George face, he then proceeded to lick his cheeks and forehead. He then he licked down the dorsum to indulging the nostrils. George was trying to pull away but only for Dream to indulge his tongue there again.

He then pulled away to look George licking his own lips. He then lowered himself to kiss George.

“Dream no-“ George was cut off by Dream who kissed him after he latterly licked his nostrils.

The door was opened startling both. Sapnap started at them both.

“You guys are already horny from the morning, am a leave you at it...” said Sapnap as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Same writer of:  
> Blob fic  
> Slug Dream  
> Birdnap  
> Pizza fic


End file.
